


The Dawning of Our Love

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, because I can never quite resist angst with those two, e também foi uma fanfic escrita às três da manhã, k/s day, você sabe como essas são
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando James Tiberius Kirk conheceu S'chn T'gai Spock, ele mal notara a existência de Spock. De fato, ele mal se lembraria de tê-lo conhecido por muitos anos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawning of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.
> 
> Há cenas de sexo. Nada completamente explícito, mas há.
> 
> Essa fanfic possuí alguns SPOILERS gerais para o universo de Star Trek. A maior parte é coisa boba, mas há vários spoilers aqui.
> 
> Escrevi essa fanfic para o K/S Day, que é hoje. Estou sem beta reader, todos os erros gramaticais e de digitação são meus, se sintam livres para me informar sobre esses.
> 
> Acho que eu também devia avisar que eu me esqueci completamente que hoje é o Kirk/Spock Day, e escrevi essa fanfic correndo e super nas coxas (tanto que eu terminei de escrever umas três horas da manhã). Então não esperem meu melhor trabalho, e pode haver erros de continuidade além dos gramaticais, sintam-se livres para apontá-los para mim.
> 
> O título da fanfic veio da música "I Feel You"; eu não sei de quem é a versão original, mas o Placebo tem uma linda versão dela.

*******

Quando James Tiberius Kirk conheceu S'chn T'gai Spock, ele mal notara a existência de Spock. De fato, ele mal se lembraria de tê-lo conhecido por muitos anos.

Era um dia relativamente calmo, e Jim, ainda um jovem tenente nessa época, estava de licença em uma estação espacial, junto à boa parte da tripulação da nave.

Ele mal havia chegado a um dos bares, pensando em relaxar, quando Garrovick, seu capitão, acenou para que ele se aproximasse. Quando se aproximou o suficiente, Garrovick lhe deu um efusivo aperto de mão.

"Jimmy!"- ele disse, um pouco mais animadamente do que o tom profissional que Jim viera a associar com seu capitão - "Eu queria lhe apresentar um dos melhores oficiais de ciência que a Frota tem disponível nesse momento. Ele serve na Enterprise, junto ao capitão Pike. Jim Kirk, conheça Spock. Spock, esse é um dos meus tenentes, James Kirk."

Jim olhou pela primeira fez para a figura que estava ao lado de seu capitão; Spock era um Vulcano, e como todos os membros da espécie que Jim conhecera, era impossível dizer o que ele estava pensando pelas feições do seu rosto, então Jim tentou apenas ser educado.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." - Jim começou a levantar a mão, mas lembrou-se de uma palestra que ouvira uma vez na Academia que mencionava não ser muito aconselhável cumprimentar um Vulcano com um aperto de mão, e abaixou-a rapidamente, optando por um leve aceno de cabeça.

Spock levantou uma sobrancelha ao perceber o gesto abortado de Jim, mas apenas meneou a cabeça em retorno:

"Igualmente. O Capitão Garrovick parece possuir uma opinião muito elevada de suas habilidades, Tenente."

Jim tentou não ruborizar diante do elogio velado, satisfeito ao não notar sua pele esquentar, mas não evitou um pequeno sorriso de se formar em seu rosto; o capitão era um homem justo e dedicado, e um elogio vindo dele não era algo banal.

"Eu fico honrado" - Jim respondeu, olhando para seu capitão, que fez um gesto apreciativo.

"É apenas a verdade. Nosso jovem Kirk aqui" - ele voltou-se para Spock - "Ainda será um Capitão e tanto Spock, marque minhas palavras."

A expressão de Spock era indecifrável, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, uma de suas colegas, Lindsay, veio excitadamente em sua direção:

"Jimmy! Você precisa ver o que..." - ela interrompeu-se quando notou o seu capitão, e assumiu uma expressão mais séria - "Senhor" - disse com um aceno respeitoso.

O capitão Garrovick fez um gesto com a mão descartando a seriedade de sua colega.

"Sem necessidade disso, Tenente, estamos em licença. Vão se divertir vocês dois - essa semana foi cheia e vocês todos merecem um tempo de descanso."

Spock novamente tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, e Jim teve de se esforçar para não se mexer desconfortavelmente diante da força de seu olhar.

"Obrigada, senhor" - ele ouviu Lindsay dizer, menos formalmente dessa vez - "Nós vamos então. Venha, Jim!”.

Ele deixou Lindsay o arrastar para longe, ainda sentindo-se um pouco desorientado, mas apenas alguns minutos depois, ele já estava se divertindo com seus amigos e esquecido do encontro.

*******

A segunda vez que Jim encontrara com Spock, fora dois dias antes de ele assumir o comando da Enterprise, e ele não o reconheceu.

Ele estava nas nuvens, tentando ao máximo possível não deixar sua excitação ser tão evidente, mas parecia que sua felicidade era transmitida em ondas de qualquer lugar que ele se aproximasse.

Ele chegara cedo - meia hora mais cedo, na verdade - do que a o planejado para seu tour pela nave, mas seu guia, que também era seu designado Primeiro Oficial, já o estava esperando.

"Bem vindo a bordo, Capitão. Você está adiantado." - Jim ouvira-o dizer, e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas quando notou que não se lembrava do nome do Vulcano.

"Obrigado, senhor...?" - ele deixou a pergunta no ar, esperando que o Vulcano a completasse.

"Spock, capitão" - a resposta veio com uma sobrancelha erguida, e Jim sorriu.

"Sr. Spock, obrigado. Eu sei que estou adiantado, mas podemos começar a tour já?"

Spock assentiu com a cabeça.

"Naturalmente, senhor, podemos começar imediatamente."

As próximas horas se passaram em um borrão para Jim, diante de sua excitação em conhecer a nave que ele iria comandar; enquanto ele ouvia a voz de Spock falar de reformas totais na nave e uma quase completa troca de tripulação e melhorias, ele sabia que essa seria a sua nave. Que mesmo que um dia ele fosse designado à outra, ele sabia desde já que a Enterprise havia roubado seu coração.

Quando enfim ele e Spock terminaram a tour, Spock acompanhou-o de volta até a doca espacial, sempre polido e com uma inescrutável expressão.

Ao chegar a hora de ir embora, Jim virou-se em sua direção:

"Muito obrigado, senhor Spock. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo."

Jim viu Spock levantar apenas uma sobrancelha, e dizer:

"Nós já havíamos nos conhecido previamente, senhor."

Jim assumiu uma expressão confusa; Spock não lhe parecia o tipo de pessoa que Jim esqueceria facilmente. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar onde, Spock disse:

"O Capitão Garrovick nos introduziu previamente quando o senhor era um tenente, Capitão."

Jim instintivamente assumiu uma expressão melancólica diante da menção do nome de seu antigo capitão, mas quando a onda de tristeza passou, ele lembrou-se de uma noite há alguns anos atrás, com seu capitão, Lindsay e um Vulcano.

Suprimindo a vontade de dar um tapa na testa, Jim perguntou:

"Oh. Por que você não mencionou antes?"

Dessa vez, Spock levantou a outra sobrancelha:

"O senhor não perguntou."

Quando Jim pareceu novamente confuso, Spock continuou:

"Vulcanos possuem memória mais precisa do que humanos, Capitão. É apenas natural o seu cérebro não lembrar-se de um encontro há tantos anos atrás."

A expressão de Spock era séria, mas por um momento, Jim pensou ver um dos cantos de sua boca curvar-se ligeiramente para cima; e apesar de suas palavras parecerem duras, ele não notou uma real crítica por trás delas.

Sua boca lentamente curvou-se em um sorriso; ele não estava acostumado a ver Vulcanos fazendo piadas.

"Bem, parece que será um prazer trabalhar ao seu lado, Spock."

"Igualmente, senhor." - Jim ouviu Spock dizer quando ele já estava se afastando, e sorriu para si mesmo.

*******

Jim não soube quando ele parou de contar seus encontros com Spock, mas lhe pareceu sem sentido; afinal, ele estava destinado a vê-lo todos os dias durante os próximos cinco anos.

Ele foi descobrindo aos poucos que, apesar do exterior aparentemente frio, Spock tinha um senso de humor sarcástico que era difícil de não perceber, e era uma companhia extremamente agradável; em menos de um mês trabalhando juntos, e ele e Spock já tinham sessões semanais de torneios de xadrez.

Jim estava descobrindo que comandar a Enterprise era tão exaustivo e compensador quanto ele esperava; o peso do comando e da responsabilidade podia ser duro, a satisfação de explorar o espaço com seus subordinados se provava melhor a cada dia.

Com a troca do seu chefe médico oficial doutor Piper para seu velho amigo, Leonard McCoy, Jim começou a realmente se sentir em casa na nave, e presenciar a constante animosidade entre Spock e Bones sempre divertia Jim.

Jim viu-se voltando mais e mais para os dois; Bones era um velho amigo, seu médico, alguém que ele sempre podia confiar. E Spock conquistava mais e mais sua amizade a cada dia, e Jim se via dividindo alguns dos pesos do comando com ele.

De forma geral, Jim sabia que ele provavelmente estava vivendo os melhores dias de sua vida.

*******

A primeira vez em que Jim Kirk percebera que o que ele sentia por Spock não era exclusivamente amizade foi durante uma missão de campo.

Ele estava sozinho com Spock, pois haviam se separado sem querer do resto do grupo da missão (Jim começara a se perguntar como isso acontecia com tanta frequência) e seus comunicadores não estavam funcionando; não era a melhor das situações, mas Jim estava grato pelo planeta ao menos não ser povoado.

Spock estava irritadíssimo. É claro, sua voz continuava em um tom educado e sua expressão continuava neutra, mas Jim aprendera a ler nas entrelinhas com seu amigo. A maneira como ele comprimia os lábios, ou sua testa enrugando levemente significava que o controle de Spock estava longe de ser ideal.

E é claro, tinha a acidez em suas educadas palavras:

"... e considerando a densidade atmosférica da região e o modo como ela está afetando nossos equipamentos, a minha estimativa é de que o Sr. Scott perceba nossa falta de comunicação em aproximadamente 3.4 horas. Eu não possuo dados suficientes sobre o clima desse planeta, mas o ritmo constante que a chuva assumiu pela última meia hora me faz acreditar que ela não deverá cessar pelas próximas cinco horas, no mínimo."

Ah sim, estava chovendo.

"Sinto muito pelo seu uniforme, Spock."

Uma chuva grossa, que se assemelhava muito com tinta roxa. Ou rosa, era difícil de distinguir.

"Meu uniforme não tem nenhuma importância particular, Capitão. E não é sua culpa."

 _Mentiroso,_ Jim pensara de imediato. Podia não ser sua culpa a falha dos equipamentos ou a chuva do planeta, mas Spock estava obviamente irritado ao ver as manchas em sua pele e seu uniforme; eles estavam parcialmente protegidos pela mata, mas era inevitável que se molhassem.

Parado no meio de uma selva de um desabitado planeta, manchas roxas por seu uniforme e seu rosto com uma expressão que falhava em não demonstrar toda a frustração que ele sentia, Spock era uma das visões mais adoráveis e ridículas que Jim já havia visto, e ele não pode impedir-se de dar uma risada.

Ele se arrependeu disso apenas alguns segundos depois, ao ver o olhar de absoluta incredulidade e exasperação que Spock lhe dera.

"Senhor, eu realmente falho em enxergar o que pode ser remotamente engraçado sobre essa situação."

Jim sorriu um pouco, abaixando a cabeça e colocando uma mão no pescoço, pensando em várias possíveis respostas, mas especialmente pensando que seria uma ótima oportunidade de desfazer a expressão irritada de Spock com um beijo.

No minuto em que pensara isso, seu sorriso imediatamente sumira, e Spock pareceu captar sua mudança de humor em um segundo.

"Capitão?" - ele perguntou, com mais preocupação dessa vez.

Jim balançou a cabeça e disse:

"Não é nada, Spock. Você está certo, temos que tentar arrumar uma maneira de sairmos daqui."

Ele quase pode ouvir Spock pensando sobre comportamentos ilógicos e imaturos de humanos, mas Jim estava cuidadosamente tentando evitar pensar em Spock; ele viu que teria que refletir muito sobre ele mais tarde, em segurança e na privacidade de seus aposentos.

*******

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Jim pensou. E pensou na manhã e na tarde do dia seguinte inteiro.

Mas o que ele realmente não conseguia evitar pensar é que ele fora tolo em não perceber o que estava acontecendo antes, e que ele não poderia ter feito algo mais idiota se ele tivesse escolhido.

_Deus, eu realmente quero ele._

Mas Jim poderia lidar com apenas _querer_ Spock; ele sempre fora muito aberto quanto a sua sexualidade, e não tinha problemas em se relacionar com alguém de outra espécie, ou com qualquer gênero (ou com a inexistência desses) que fosse. Jim não veria problemas em apenas querer Spock.

O problema é que Spock se tornara, em um espaço de tempo curtíssimo, uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e Jim sabia que esse tipo de paixão canalizada poderia resultar em graves problemas.

Seus sentimentos por Spock o assustavam, e com a realização de sua atração, alguns acontecimentos passados se tornaram claros; o sorriso indulgente de Uhura quando ele comentava que ele e Spock passariam a noite em um torneio de xadrez, Bones rolando seus olhos quando Jim vinha reclamar de algo que Spock tinha feito, ou os olhares que Sulu e Chekov trocavam quando ele dizia que ele e Spock iriam investigar sozinhos alguma coisa.

Ele não poderia ter sido mais óbvio se quisesse.

Jim se perguntava se Spock descobrira algo, mas ele não contava com isso; ele era lento emocionalmente, mas Spock era muito mais.

E era exatamente por isso que Jim resolvera que ele não iria contar nada disso para Spock; sua amizade era importante demais para que Jim estragasse-a por algo que ele sabia que provavelmente nunca seria correspondido.

Conformado em esconder seus sentimentos, Jim fora jantar naquele dia com Spock no refeitório; se seu sorriso estava mais forçado do que o normal, Spock não percebera ou não comentara.

*******

Claro, as coisas nem sempre acontecem da maneira que Jim Kirk queria que elas acontecessem.

Uma dessas ocasiões aconteceu quando ele viu um de seus mais bravos e promissores alferes ser morto bem na sua frente devido a um dos seus erros de julgamento.

Ele agira profissionalmente na hora, querendo salvar o que fosse possível ser salvo da situação, guardando seus sentimentos para si próprios, para poder analisá-los na hora apropriada.

Quando eles retornaram para a nave, Bones imediatamente chamou a todos do time da missão de campo para analisar possíveis infecções e ferimentos. Jim fez questão de que o corpo de seu jovem alferes fosse materializado na nave, e que todos os outros fossem atendidos antes dele.

Quando sua vez inevitavelmente chegou, Jim de imediato viu o olhar que Bones lhe lançava, e disse:

“Eu estou bem, Bones, pare de me olhar desse jeito.”

Bones fez um som rude, e começou a mexer nos leves ferimentos que Jim tinha.

“O diabo que você está, Jim. Você viu aquele garoto ser brutalmente morto na sua frente, e você quer que eu acredite que você está bem?”

Jim cerrou seus dentes; normalmente, ele não teria problemas em desabafar sobre decisões erradas e o peso do comando com Bones e Spock, mas havia algo de diferente nessa missão. Fora um erro de julgamento estúpido, previsível, e fora uma morte muito cruel e abrupta, e Jim ainda sentia-se demasiadamente culpado para falar sobre isso.

“Eu preferiria que você mantivesse essa situação estritamente profissional, Dr. McCoy.”

Bones olhou-o exasperado, e terminando de cuidar de seus ferimentos, afastou-se e disse, com seus olhos estreitados e seu tom de voz extremamente sarcástico:

“Certo,  _Capitão_ Kirk. Sua escolha. Mas se você quer tomar o caminho mais difícil, eu vou mandar nosso querido amigo Vulcano checar como você está em algumas horas, você sabe, apenas o Primeiro Oficial da nave checando o bem estar do Capitão após uma missão difícil. Tudo muito profissional, é claro."

Jim soltou alguns palavrões baixos:

"Maldição, Bones, eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho, isso não é necessário!"

Bones pareceu inabalado, e disse apenas:

"Você está dispensado, Capitão. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar."

Jim lançou-lhe um último olhar suplicante, mas vendo que Bones estava inflexível, seguiu derrotado para seus aposentos.

Ele não teve de esperar muito; apenas meia hora depois, Spock estava em seu quarto. Ele nem se dera ao trabalho de bater na porta, e usara a entrada comum pelo banheiro que eles compartilhavam.

“Eu estou bem, Spock, mesmo." - Jim disse em voz baixa, quando Spock havia se sentado a seu lado.

“Eu não estou dizendo que você não está, Jim." - Spock lhe disse com sua calma, suave voz.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos e longos minutos, mas uma das características mais frustrantes de Spock é que Jim sabia que ele aguardaria horas em silêncio se fosse preciso, até que Jim se sentisse pronto para falar do que acontecera.

Eventualmente, Jim respirara fundo e se rendera.

"Ele era tão jovem."

Uma pausa, e Jim ouvir a voz de Spock:

"Não foi sua culpa, Jim. Você não poderia ter previsto."

"Mas eu deveria!" - ele disse em voz mais alta, para abaixá-la em seguida - "Eu realmente deveria."

Silêncio.

"Eu conheci os pais dele na última vez em que estivemos de licença, sabe?" - Jim começou, em um tom de voz triste - "Casal adorável. Vivendo em uma colônia agrícola, em um planetinha próximo da Estação 5." - Jim suspirou, e quando continuou, sua voz estava tremendo um pouco mais - "Ele era filho único. Eles estavam tão orgulhosos, e agora eu tenho que contar a eles que seu único filho está morto por um erro de julgamento meu."

Jim engoliu em seco; ele simplesmente não iria chorar na frente de Spock.

Quando Jim achou que Spock não falaria mais nada, ele começou a falar:

"Jim, o Alferes Cole estava ciente dos riscos que uma posição na Frota Estelar trás quando ele se alistou. Ele estava ciente dos riscos que estar em uma nave de exploração como a Enterprise, em uma posição de comando, oferecia, mas ele se alistou mesmo assim. Os riscos que cercam esse trabalho não são sua culpa, e você certamente não pode prever tudo o que acontecerá, mesmo com suas grandes habilidades de comando."

"Meu conhecimento sobre a vida do Alferes é exclusivamente profissional, então não posso realmente lhe dizer como ele sentia-se; porém, em meus anos na Enterprise, pude observar o respeito que os oficiais dessa nave nutrem pelo senhor, e como mesmo em tempos difíceis, eles acreditam no senhor, mesmo se houver casualidades durante um conflito."

Jim engoliu em seco, relutante em aceitar conforto nessa hora; parte de si ainda queria punir a si mesmo, mesmo que culpa fosse seu único combustível, mas as palavras de Spock estavam afetando-o mais profundamente do que gostaria.

"Você é o nosso Capitão, Jim. Casualidades e erros são inevitáveis; você é apenas humano, afinal.” - a voz de Spock tinha um indisfarçável tom de ternura por trás, que fez Jim olhar um pouco espantado para ele - "Jim, você sabe que 'fé' é um conceito inexistente para Vulcanos, mas se não o fosse, eu poderia dizer que eu tenho fé em você."

Jim olhou para o rosto de Spock, sentindo-se se palavras; seu rosto estava sereno, sua expressão incomunmente aberta, e Jim sentiu uma onda de afeição tão grande por ele naquele momento como jamais sentira por alguém.

Talvez fosse a mistura de culpa com tristeza e afeição, mas Jim agarrou a nuca de Spock com uma das mãos e uniu seus lábios ao dele.

A postura de Spock endureceu em um instante, e parecia que Jim estava segurando uma estátua de mármore. Spock afastou-se, e Jim arregalou os olhos quando notou o que fizera.

"Spock, me desc..."

"Eu entendo, Capitão" - Spock disse, rapidamente se levantando - "O senhor está de luto, humanos costumam precisar de afeição quando estão nesse estado emocional e precisam de conforto físico frequentemente. Eu compreendo que foi um gesto impulsivo e que não tem outro significado. "

Spock começava a procurar desesperadamente por uma saída, Jim podia ver que a situação já estava desesperadora o suficiente, ele estava abalado o suficiente, então ele resolvera dizer de uma vez:

“Tem outro significado, Spock."

Jim pode ver que Spock imediatamente parou, sua coluna ficando ainda mais rígida, se isso era possível.

"E eu acho que você notou. Eu tenho quase certeza que você notou. Eu acho que..." - ele engoliu em seco - "Seria realmente muito difícil não notar."

Spock ficou em silêncio por longos e longos segundos, até dizer, sua voz sem um único traço de emoção:

"Eu o verei amanhã, Capitão."

E antes que Jim pudesse protestar, ele saíra, deixando Jim com um coração ainda mais pesado do que ele estava antes de sua visita, mas por motivos completamente diferentes.

*******

Quando Jim acordara na manhã seguinte, ele sentiu vontade de chamar Bones e pedir para ele lhe dar um dia de folga, dizendo não estar bem; ele sabia que Bones faria isso se ele pedisse.

Mas ele também sabia que evitar a situação não ajudaria em nada, e adiar só pioraria tudo.

Porém, para sua surpresa, fora Spock quem o evitara o dia inteiro; ele achou que seria impossível não vê-lo o dia todo, mas ele esqueceu-se que Spock podia passar horas e horas no laboratório se dedicando a seus projetos, e fora exatamente o que ele fizera naquele dia.

Jim se dividia entre alívio e frustração; a rejeição da noite anterior fora esperada, mas ele queria que ele e Spock pudessem falar o quanto antes sobre isso, para poderem finalmente deixar isto para trás e voltarem a ter uma amizade como tinham antes.

Ou o mais próximo possível que conseguissem.

Como o dia fora extremamente lento, Spock realmente conseguira a proeza de não vir à ponte em nenhum momento enquanto Jim estava lá; ele via que seus subordinados estavam dando-lhe olhares curiosos, mas ele tentou ignorá-los o máximo possível.

Voltando para seus aposentos no fim daquele dia, Jim estava uma pilha de nervos, e decidindo se seria melhor tentar falar com Spock nessa noite ou o deixar tomar a iniciativa.

Depois que uma hora havia se passado, na qual Jim não conseguia nem trabalhar sua papelada ou relaxar, ele decidiu que não poderia mais adiar, e que tinha de falar com Spock ainda naquela noite.

Mas antes que ele pudesse sair de seus aposentos, ele ouviu uma batida vinda da porta do banheiro.

Ele estranhou o fato de ser uma batida, e não a campainha, mas seu coração disparou quando ele se deu conta que só podia ser uma pessoa.

Engolindo em seco, ele apertou o botão para ver Spock do outro lado.

Suspirando e fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, Jim resolvera começar:

“Spock, eu..."

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, ele sentiu os lábios de Spock nos seus, em um beijo desesperado.

Jim ficou com os olhos abertos por vários segundos, em choque, até lembrar-se de fechá-los, e dessa vez, ele pode aproveitar o beijo de uma maneira em que não pode ontem, pelo fato de Spock estar beijando-o com tanta voracidade, e de suas mãos estarem passeando por todo seu corpo, e sua  _língua_...

Quando eles se afastaram para respirar, Jim olhou para Spock, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que acontecera.

"O que você está fazendo?" - Jim perguntou, sua voz extremamente suave.

Spock tinha no rosto uma expressão angustiada, dividida, de uma maneira que Jim nunca vira ele antes, nem mesmo quando Spock estava sob o efeito de algum vírus alienígena.

"Eu... eu não sei." - Spock confessou, olhando para Jim como se ele tivesse todas as respostas.

Jim desviou o olhar com um sorriso, sentindo-se estranhamente tímido.

"Eu nunca... eu nunca achei que você quisesse, ou que você poderia... retribuir...”.

"Eu tentei" - Spock interrompeu-o - "Eu tentei não fazê-lo. Eu tentei não ceder, eu tentei não..." - Spock engoliu em seco - "Sentir-me desse modo por você... Jim. Eu tentei, porém...”.

Spock não precisava terminar a frase; estava óbvio que ele falhara tão miseravelmente quanto Jim havia falhado.

"Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo." - Spock sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo desamparado, e Jim, na falta de uma resposta melhor, beijou-o novamente.

Ele não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, também.

*******

Jim se lembrava que ele e Sam costumavam ter longas conversas quando Jim estava na academia. Às vezes, ele vinha até a sede da academia da Frota, e ele e Jim bebiam sozinhos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Quando Sam viera para um fim de semana e lhe contara que ele pedira Aurelan em casamento, eles comemoram por mais tempo do que o normal, e beberam de uma forma que Jim realmente não estava acostumado.

Mas mesmo com o estado embriagado, Jim nunca se esquecera da conversa que ele tivera com seu irmão naquele dia, das palavras que Sam, quase não se aguentando em pé com a bebida, dissera:

 _“Felicidade pode ser viciante, Jimmy. É mais poderosa do que qualquer outra coisa. E amor é a forma mais intensa de felicidade, então tome cuidado com quem você se apaixonar.”_

Essas palavras sempre ficaram em sua mente, e com o seu romance atual com Spock, ele começara a ver a verdade que existia nelas.

Uma forte mordida em seu ombro direto fez um gemido escapar de sua garganta e todos os pensamentos de conversas filosóficas sumirem completamente de seus pensamentos, substituídas pelas sensações do momento.

Ele e Spock estavam juntos há apenas três semanas, mas Jim nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida.

Sua amizade com Spock sempre tivera dimensões épicas, mas o recente, experimental relacionamento romântico que eles começaram estava levando Jim a níveis que ele não pensara existir.

"Você está pensando demais novamente" - ele ouviu a voz de Spock baixa em seu ouvido, um grunhido irritado e sensual, e sorriu, pensando que não era muito educado deixar sua mente correr livre durante sexo com um telepata.

"Me desc- oh" - Jim tentou falar, mas uma forte investida de Spock contra sua próstata o fez perder a concentração.

"Pare de falar" - Spock disse, em uma voz mais irritada do que antes, apertando os quadris de Jim com suas mãos e o forçando mais na cama.

Jim nunca havia tido sexo com um Vulcano antes de Spock, e ele costumava pensar que Vulcanos seriam um tanto frígidos na cama; Jim nunca estivera mais contente por estar errado em sua vida.

Spock tinha uma paixão escondida por trás de todo o seu cuidadoso controle, e durante o sexo, essa paixão se deixava transparecer completamente; era uma das sensações mais intensas que Jim já vivera.

Jim soltou um gemido de reclamação quando ele sentiu o pênis de Spock saindo de dentro de si, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar, ele foi virado de costas sem a menor cerimônia.

"Pare. De. Pensar." - Spock disse entre dentes, sua voz um sibilo irritado, enquanto ele levantava as pernas de Jim e novamente penetrava-o, fazendo-o gemer longamente.

Vendo a expressão no rosto de Spock - algo quase selvagem, passional de uma maneira que o Vulcano jamais deixaria outra pessoa ver - Jim enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Spock, usando seus braços para puxá-lo para perto e beijá-lo, os movimentos de Spock nunca parando; não havia necessidades de pensamentos, não quando Spock o olhava daquele jeito, o segurava daquele jeito e o penetrava daquele jeito, como se Jim fosse à criatura mais preciosa que ele já vira.

Jogando sua cabeça para trás, Jim deixou-se entregar às sensações, tentando imprimir esse momento em suas memórias para sempre.

*******

A vida de Jim nunca fora uma vida ruim; ele tivera um pai e mãe amorosos, um irmão que ele adorava e uma carreira sólida e promissora quando ele ainda era jovem.

Mas sua vida tampouco era perfeita; ele quase não podia mais ver seus pais, aquele mesmo irmão que ele adorava morrera muito antes do tempo, e sua carreira estava cheia de perdas e decisões complexas.

Como resultado, Jim viera a esperar sempre uma mistura de dor e alegria em sua vida; ele nunca sentia felicidade plena por muito tempo, e aprendera a viver com isso.

Por isso, ele realmente não sabia por que viera como surpresa o fato de sua felicidade com Spock não durar eternamente; seria perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Começou com as pequenas coisas; manhãs onde ele acordava e Spock já estava a caminho do refeitório, sem esperar por ele, ou longos dias sem nenhum comentário brincalhão, como seria comum na época onde eles eram exclusivamente amigos, ou noites aonde Spock iria direto para seus aposentados sem se dar ao trabalho de falar com ele.

Os sinais começaram a aumentar e a ficar mais frequentes, e Jim começou a se preocupar quando ele e Spock pararam de conversar, até sobre as coisas mais banais, e pararam de passar tanto tempo juntos. Até o sexo se tornou menos frequente, e Jim não pode deixar de notar, mais agressivo.

Jim realmente tentava dar espaço a Spock; ele adoraria passar mais tempo com ele, mas ele tentava respeitar os limites de seu amigo (amante?) e não sufocá-lo, mas estava se tornando uma situação insustentável.

Jim explodira durante uma noite, quando ele e Spock estavam em seus aposentos, trabalhando na parte burocrática do comando. Papelada com Spock seria, meses atrás, uma ocasião leve, quase divertida, mas agora eles estavam em completo silêncio, até Jim atirar seu PADD na mesa e dizer:

“Quando é que você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?”

Spock levantou uma única sobrancelha, mas o gesto não tinha exatamente o charme que costumava ter.

“Eu não sei ao que o senhor está se referindo."

Jim fechou as mãos em punho e continuou:

"O inferno que você não sabe. Isso não é de hoje; isso vem acontecendo a semanas. O que tem de errado?"

Spock levantou-se bruscamente, um movimento estranho para uma criatura geralmente graciosa como ele era, e começou a andar pelo quarto.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso."

Jim sentiu seu coração afundar-se em seu peito, mas forçou-se a perguntar:

"Isso o que?"

Spock não respondeu de imediato, apenas continuou andando pelo quarto, parecendo agitado.

"Me responda!" - Jim explodiu, quando não aguentou mais o silêncio.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Jim." - Spock repetiu, parando de andar, e antes que Jim pudesse fazer perguntas, ele completou, sua expressão carregando mais angústia e tristeza do que Jim jamais vira em seu rosto:

"Eu não posso estar mais com você, Jim."

  
  
*******

Fins de relacionamento não eram nunca, nunca fáceis. Fins de relacionamento onde seu ex é seu colega de trabalho - seu  _segundo em comando_ – são ainda mais difíceis.

Mas relacionamentos onde seu ex não apenas termina abruptamente o relacionamento, mas renuncia a seu cargo, se demite da Frota Estelar e volta para seu planeta natal para expurgar todos os seus sentimentos em um secular ritual? Esses doíam mais do que Jim conseguia explicar em palavras.

O completo rompimento de qualquer tipo de relacionamento que ele um dia tivera com Spock afetara Jim mais profundamente do que ele jamais previra. Não apenas pelo rompimento de um relacionamento romântico; com os anos, ele passara a contar com a presença de Spock, de seu conselho e seus comentários secos, mas com um leve humor por trás. Nesses dias comandando a Enterprise sem ele, o que Jim mais sentia falta era da amizade de Spock.

Como resultado, ele foi se tornando mais fechado e introspectivo, ainda mais com o fim da missão se aproximando. Bones percebeue, é claro, tentou de seu jeito fazer Jim sair de seu estupor, mas Jim sempre o afastava.

E assim como ele previra tudo se tornou pior quando a missão da Enterprise terminou, e Jim viu a si mesmo tornando-se mais e mais taciturno. Um cargo administrativo nunca foi o que ele queria, e ele só se via mais desanimado a cada dia.

Ele encontrou conforto e companheirismo por alguns meses nos braços de Lori, mas eventualmente eles deixaram de se ver como amantes para ficarem apenas como amigos, e ao contrário de seu relacionamento com Spock, o relacionamento entre eles era existente e agradável, e a convivência com ela fez ele se sentir menos miserável do que de costume.

Com o passar dos anos, parte de Jim começou a se conformar com sua natureza taciturna, com seu emprego que não tinha um terço da excitação do anterior, com laços de amizade distantes. Era o tempo passando, ele dizia a si mesmo; de uma maneira ou de outra, ele teria que amadurecer eventualmente.

A outra parte dele, que ansiava por ter ao menos um gosto de sua antiga vida, não pensou duas vezes em agarrar a oportunidade de comandar a Enterprise novamente, mesmo que apenas por uma missão.

Ver os antigos rostos de seus colegas e amigos de tanto tempo fez uma calma se espalhar em seu peito, uma confiança que ele não sentia em anos. Essas pessoas eram mais do que colegas de trabalho, e só de estar na presença delas Jim já se sentia melhor.

Quando Jim vira Bones, ele teve que lutar duramente para não rir da carranca do doutor e não abraçá-lo calorosamente; ele tinha que manter uma postura, mas ver Bones depois de tanto tempo era como finalmente estar em casa.

Mas quando Jim vira Spock novamente, o que não conseguira conciliar foi seu choque.

 _Ele não envelheceu um dia,_ ele pensava para si mesmo enquanto olhava Spock observando a ponte a seu redor. Jim também não pode deixar de notar o quanto os trajes Vulcanos que ele usava lhe favoreciam.

Expressão completamente neutra e séria, parado como uma estátua na ponte, Spock era naquele momento uma das visões mais belas que Jim já vira.

Mas a completa indiferença que Spock demonstrara por ele - por todos, mas especialmente por _ele_ – machucara a Jim como a rejeição machucara naquelas primeiras semanas de separação. Não era exatamente raiva o que sentia, mas mágoa, e foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que, no fundo, ele sempre guardara um pouco de esperanças em relação a Spock.

Quando Jim viu que ele estava saindo da ponte, foi sua mágoa e o desejo de fazer Spock sentir ao menos uma parcela ínfima dessa dor que o impulsionou a levantar e dizer:

"Sr. Spock?" - ele viu Spock hesitar e virar apenas parcialmente a cabeça - "Bem vindo a bordo."

Jim pensou ver o corpo de Spock tencionar por uma fração de segundo, mas fora tão rápido que ele não pode ter certeza se o momento realmente existira ou se fora sua imaginação; porém, a leve hesitação de Spock ao se retirar da ponte já informava Jim que seu tom de voz provocara mais que algumas lembranças.

Ele teve de suprimir um sorriso amargo;  _Dor pode ser uma faca de dois cumes._

*******

Spock lhe enviara uma mensagem em seu PADD mais cedo, pedindo para encontrar Jim em seus aposentos após as 2100, portanto Jim estava esperando-o, torcendo suas mãos ansiosamente.

Tanto havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

A Enterprise estava a caminho da Terra, e devido a alguns necessários reparos, eles demorariam o dobro do tempo previsto, e todos ainda estavam em choque e tentando entender tudo o que acontecera.

Mas Jim suspeitava que ninguém estava mais confuso do que ele naquele momento.

As palavras que Spock lhe dissera na enfermaria, na frente de Bones ainda... o modo como ele segurou sua mão em um gesto que Jim sabia ser tão íntimo... Jim sabia que a conversa que teria com Spock mudaria o curso da sua vida, mas ainda não sabia para qual direção.

Às 2100 em ponto, Jim ouviu a campainha de seus aposentos tocarem, e engolindo em seco, apertou o botão para abrir a porta.

Spock estava parado na frente de sua porta, parecendo apreensivo, e ele novamente usava seus trajes Vulcanos; Jim teve de fazer esforço para suprimir uma onda de desejo, e deixou Spock entrar.

Eles ficaram parados na frente um do outro por longos e desconfortáveis minutos, até Jim não aguentar e dizer, com um suspiro:

"Então..."

Sua voz pareceu despertar Spock de seu estupor, e ele caminhou até a janela de observação dos aposentos de Jim, observando o céu escuro.

"Então." - Spock disse, ainda de costas para Jim.

Novamente o silêncio reinou; aquilo estava realmente começando a frustrar Jim, mas Spock finalmente parecera ter vontade de falar:

"Quando eu estava em Vulcano" - ele começou "Eu estava pronto a concluir o ritual Kolinahr. Foram anos de estudo e dedicação, e eu estava pronto. Mas durante a cerimônia, eu consegui ouvir certos pensamentos."

Spock finalmente virara-se de frente para ele:

"Eu ouvi os seus pensamentos, Jim."

Jim fez uma expressão incrédula e imediatamente abriu a boca para fazer perguntas, mas Spock fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo para ele esperar.

"Eram seus pensamentos sobre essa missão, e ao ouvi-los, mesmo com toda a distância entre nós, e eu... me distraí" - Spock desviou o olhar - "Me distraí o bastante para uma das Anciães saber que a resposta para minhas perguntas não estava na prática do Kolinahr."

"Posteriormente eu achei que minhas respostas estariam com V'Ger, mas..." - Spock balançou a cabeça - "V'Ger foi apenas um meio de comunicação para que eu pudesse enxergar a verdade."

Spock olhou atentamente para ele:

"Era você, Jim. Minhas respostas estavam com você."

Em muitos momentos - ou melhor, em suas fantasias mais improváveis - Jim sempre sonhara com esse momento, e suas reações eram sempre muito variadas dependendo do seu humor do dia.

Mas o que ele nunca previra fora que raiva fosse ser uma dessas reações.

"Você" - ele jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperado - "Você tem alguma noção do que você me fez passar durante esses anos?"- Jim perguntou incrédulo.

"Jim -"

"Você me deixou!" - Jim disse, sacudindo a cabeça - "Você disse que não conseguia aguentar o conflito emocional de estar comigo, e agora eu subitamente sou a resposta para todos os seus problemas?”.

"Jim, se você apenas -”.

Jim interrompeu Spock quando o segurou pelos braços e o jogou contra a parede mais próxima:

"Você parou pra pensar em algum momento em mim?" - Jim o sacudia - "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto você partiu meu coração? Você tem?!" - Jim praticamente gritara as duas últimas palavras.

Antes que Jim se desse conta, Spock inverteu suas posições, e agora era Jim que estava contra a parede; Spock olhou para ele, e sua expressão parecia furiosa:

"Eu teria dado minhas explicações, se você parasse de me interromper" - Spock disse - "Mas devo considerar suas palavras, já que você tão rudemente me interrompeu.”.

Jim fez um som debochado, e Spock apertou um pouco mais seus braços:

"Você tem alguma ideia, Jim, do que é passar sua infância, adolescência e fase adulta sendo ensinado por todos os membros de sua espécie que você tem de controlar cada ação, pensamento, impulso e especialmente, _emoção_ que você possa sentir? Você tem ideia do que é ter uma metade de outra ilógica, emocional espécie, e passar cada segundo de sua vida tentando cuidadosamente balançar suas ações e nunca perder o controle?"

Spock não deu uma chance para Jim falar, e continuou:

"Você tem alguma ideia, Jim, do que é um dia conhecer alguém que desafia cada doutrina, cada pensamento lógico, cada padrão que você passou anos e anos desenvolvendo, e que modifica suas reações a tudo o que você faz?”

Spock se aproximou mais, e Jim podia praticamente sentir sua respiração quente em seus lábios.

"Eu já lhe informei algumas vezes que Vulcanos mantêm um rígido controle com suas emoções porque nós não somos como vocês, Jim. Nossas emoções são extremamente poderosas e destruidoras; nossas paixões são como uma força da natureza."

Spock voltou a se afastar um pouco:

"Quando eu lhe conheci pela primeira vez, Jim, eu soube por que minha espécie prioriza tanto nosso controle de emoções; quando eu lhe conheci pela primeira vez, eu soube que eu poderia me destruir por você."

"E eu procurei manter minha distância; eu realmente tentei, Jim. Mas você - você não me ignorou como eu esperava, como eu precisava; você retribuiu a cada um dos meus mais irracionais impulsos.

Spock chegou perto o suficiente dessa vez para que Jim pudesse quase sentir as palavras saindo de seus lábios.

"Eu posso ter metaforicamente partido seu coração, Jim, mas se nós formos falar em metáforas, você destruiu o meu antes."

Todo o autocontrole que Jim estava tentando exercer finalmente se extinguiu com a proximidade de Spock, e Jim avançou em um beijo apressado que foi recebido com igual desespero.

Fazia anos, parecia-lhe que décadas, desde que ele sentira isso pela última vez, e ele lançou um braço pelos ombros de Spock, aproximando-o e aprofundando o beijo.

A paixão do momento pareceu dominar os dois, e as mãos de Jim pareciam mover-se por conta própria, passeando pelas roupas de Spock, abrindo botões e laços, enquanto ele afundava sua boca no pescoço de Spock.

Em pouco tempo, ele abriu o suficiente de suas roupas para que eles pudessem ambos ter seus pênis livres das roupas, e Jim deu um leve sorriso ao notar que Spock estava tão excitado quanto ele.

Movendo-se rapidamente um contra o outro, eles começaram a esfregar suas ereções um no outro, com pressa demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Spock gemia baixo, e agarrava-o com força; Jim apertava a frente de suas vestes, e segurava seu quadril.

Jim deu um grunhido assustado quando deixou de sentir o chão debaixo de seus pés, mas quando percebeu que Spock o havia erguido contra a parede para que eles pudessem deslizar melhor um contra o outro, ele gemeu, sentindo sua excitação aumentar.

Não poderia durar muito; não com toda a tensão no ar, não com tanto tempo separados. Com poucos minutos dessa fricção, Jim gozou por cima do pênis de Spock, e sentiu que Spock também havia alcançado o orgasmo.

Ele sentiu novamente o chão debaixo de seus pés, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e ele se apoiou um pouco em Spock, colocando sua cabeça contra o pescoço dele, aproveitando a quietude do momento.

Contra seu ouvido, Jim pode agora ouvir com mais clareza as palavras que Spock estava murmurando durante o sexo;  _Jim, Jim, ni'droi'ik nar-tor. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, t'hy'la. T'nash-veh t'hy'la. T'nash-veh Jim,_ e Jim não pode evitar sorrir contra o pescoço de Spock.

Relacionamentos não eram nunca fáceis, especialmente quando você se envolve com um amigo, e há diferenças e dogmas culturais em jogo; ele sabia que ele e Spock ainda teriam muito a conversar e muito a resolver, mas pela primeira vez em anos, ele sentia-se completamente em paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos lá:
> 
> Garrovick é o capitão que o Kirk menciona no episódio 'Obsessions'. 
> 
> Spock serviu por anos na nave do capitão Pike, como mostrado no episódio piloto não transmitido 'The Cage' e nos episódios 'The Menagerie', parte I e II.
> 
> Piper foi oficial chefe médico no piloto 'Where No Man Has Gone Before'.
> 
> Samuel Kirk era irmão do Jim, como mostrado no episódio 'Operation - Annihilate!', e Aurelan era a esposa de Sam Kirk.
> 
> O livro do primeiro filme de Star Trek (The Motion Picure) foi escrito pelo Gene Roddenberry em pessoa, e algumas informações foram tiradas desse livro, com o Kirk sendo amante de uma almirante chamada Lori, e o fato do Jim literalmente pensar que ele queria machucar o Spock naquela cena da ponte. Assim como o fato do Spock poder ouvir os pensamentos do Kirk mesmo quando ele estava em Vulcano, pronto a terminar o ritual. Yup, é canon.
> 
> A frase em Vulcano - eu confesso, peguei toda de sites de dicionários de linguagem Vulcana. Minha intenção era que a frase "Jim, Jim, ni'droi'ik nar-tor. Ni'droi'ik nar-tor. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, t'hy'la. T'nash-veh t'hy'la. T'nash-veh Jim" literalmente significasse "Jim, Jim, me desculpe. Me desculpe. Eu te estimo, t'hy'la. Meu t'hy'la. Meu Jim" - e pondo tudo em contexto, Taluhk nash-veh k'dular se traduz para "I cherish thee", que é a forma sociável mais aceita de se fazer uma declaração de amor em Vulcano. T'hy'la é uma palavrinha que o Gene Roddenberry criou para designar a relação do Kirk com o Spock, com vários significados, especialmente como amigo/irmão (em um sentido de irmão de pátria)/amante/alma gêmea. Yup, canon²
> 
> Acho que é só. Peço desculpas se o Spock ou o Kirk estão OOC, de coração, mas eu escrevi essa fanfic MUITO rápido porque não queria deixar o dia K/S passar em branco. Críticas, sugestões, elogios sempre serão muito bem vindos!


End file.
